Changed Destiny
by rabbitofthemoon16
Summary: What happens when Seiya comes back to Earth? Who will Usagi choose, Mamoru or Seiya? Read and review.


**Changed Destiny**

**Authors Note: **This is my first story, so please be easy on me. Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. I'm just a fan.

**Chapter One: Seiya Returns**

All of the inner senshi including Usagi was at the Crown having fruit smoothies. Usagi barley touched her smoothie; all she could think about was Seiya. How could she have been so stupid? He confessed his love for her, saved her many of times, and he was even there to cheer her up when Mamoru was gone. She began to think back to the day when she and Seiya were knelt down in the rain. She could remember everything that happened and every word.

**Flashback:** Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as she continued to think about her Mamo-chan. She couldn't hold them back any longer; she fell to her knees and started crying. Seiya had worry and concern in his eyes. He looked down at the weeping girl, then knelt before her and asked an important question he needed answered. "_Am I not good enough?"_ All she could do was look at him.

**Flash back ended**

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rei. "Usagi-chan, you barley touched your smoothie, is there something wrong?" Usagi looked at her and smiled, "No, I'm fine." Makoto then got into the conversation. "Then what or WHO was you thinking about?" Minako started smirking vigorously. "You were thinking about Seiya! Am I right?" Usagi looked at her blonde haired friend in shock. "How'd you know?" Minako was about to respond to her question when Ami all of a sudden said, "It's obvious Usagi-chan you haven't been the same since he left." Usagi looked at Ami. Was it really that noticeable? She thought to herself as she looked down at her barley touched smoothie. "I'm sorry you guys but I need to be alone for a while." Usagi stood up with tears burning at her eyes. "Alright, call us if you need us." Rei told Usagi with concern in her voice as she was leaving the Crown. Usagi walked out the Crown and down the street to the park. She arrived at the park and looked at the people around her. There were couples walking and holding hands, and children laughing and playing. The atmosphere of the park cheered her up a little bit. She continued her stroll through the park when all of a sudden; she spotted the bench that Seiya was on the first day they met. Again tears started welling up in her eyes, she felt weak so she sat down on the bench and cried. "Everywhere I go there are memories of

Seiya" She whispered to herself. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped up off the bench and let out a scream. "Odango, it's only me, Seiya." Usagi turned around to look at the person, and it was Seiya. She just stared into his eyes for a moment as tears of joy started running down her cheeks. "Aw, Odango, come here." Seiya said as he outstretched his arms for a hug. Usagi immediately ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Through sobs she said, "I...I…thought I was never going to see you…again." Seiya stroked the back of her head as she was crying and said, "Well here I am." He said softly. Then he put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. He immediately started erasing the tears off her face with his thumbs. "Odango it's ok. I'm here now." Finally she got herself together and stopped crying. When he noticed she stopped crying, he couldn't help but tease her. "Aw that's a good girl!" Usagi started laughing a little bit when he said that. It made her remember the day she helped the little boy while Seiya was watching from behind a bush. At the thought of that day she laughed harder. "That just made me remember, our first date." Seiya chuckled a little. "Yea, it reminded me of that too." Usagi was still laughing hysterically until she felt his warm lips on hers. Usagi was a bit shocked, so she froze. Then finally she responded to the kiss. It was one long passionate kiss. She had never felt like this before, it felt like she was melting. Usagi never felt this way even with Mamoru. The need for air forced them to pull away. They looked at each other and smiled, but little did they know that they were being watched.

Haruka and Michiru were watching them closely from behind a nearby bush. They had seen the whole thing, and Haruka was furious. "Why is Seiya back anyways?" Haruka asked balling her fists up. Michiru put her hand on Haruka's shoulder and said, "Let's just handle this later, ok?" Haruka looked at her lover in disbelief. "But Michiru-"She was cut off when Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and dragged her away.

"How did you get to come back?" Usagi asked curiously. Seiya looked at Usagi, he knew this question was coming. "Well, the princess noticed I was unhappy because I missed you. So she let me come back to Earth for good." Usagi's eyes widened. "You're back for good?" Seiya looked at her and smiled. "Yes, for good."

**Authors Note: **I know, this is a short chapter, but if I get good reviews I'll update real soon, and the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
